Without Affection
by Moonlitt-Blossom
Summary: Sasu-Saku AU. An arranged marriage can lead to friendships, and even love.
1. The Arrangement

**Authors Note:**

Good Lord. I haven't written anything in months. I have absolutely NO motivation whatsoever. And I'm supposed to be working on something for a writing contest.

Oh well. Let's start a new story.

* * *

**Without Affection**

**Part One.**

Chapter One: _The Arrangement._

* * *

The room was silent as the woman sitting before them cleared her throat. 

Her features were calm, yet strikingly beautiful, and she sat with poise on the edge of her seat, just as ladies were supposed to. Her long dark hair was fashioned into an elegant bun, and she wore a formal kimono.

Yes, she was breathtaking, but she was also menacing if you angered her.

The many men sitting around her waited patiently for her to speak. All of them had been called here unexpectedly. All were respected members from different clans, and all were here for the same reason.

Something huge had come up in the Uchiha Clan.  
Something that everyone would be trying to get information about.

Uchiha Mikoto's second eldest son, Uchiha Sasuke, had finally come of age, and was ready to be married.

Uchiha Mikoto was well known amongst the rest of Japan. The beautiful widow, older than she appeared, attracted many men. Unfortunately, for her suitors, she was not about to re-marry. Unlike some arranged marriages, there had been love between Fugaku and Mikoto, and when he had been killed, she had wept for days.

She rose, gracefully, and spoke clearly.

"As you may have already heard, my son, Uchiha Sasuke has come of age, and is ready to be wed." There was a murmur of voices. All of the men knew why they had been invited. They all had daughters that were, more or less, in the same age range, and were too, ready to wed. Mikoto spoke again.

"I have called you here because I know that you are all members of respected clans, and have daughters that are too seeking to arrange a marriage." Mikoto looked around. Members of the Hyuuga clan, the Yamanaka clan, the Watanabe clan, and the Haruno clan were familiar faces to her. There were others, from clans outside of the area that also looked promising.

"Arranged marriages are about forming alliances between clans, and sometimes are bitter and cold," She thought about her eldest son, Itachi, who held much disliking for his wife, "Along with this alliance, I would also like for my son to find happiness with his wife. I want him to be with someone he can care for." She thought about her own marriage. There was another murmur from the crowd, this time amused.

Uchiha Sasuke cared for absolutely no one.

"If you have any candidates that may be willing to wed my son, please come forward now."

There was a pregnant silence, everyone waiting for someone else to come forward first.

"Uchiha-san." A voice finally rose from the crowd, "I believe that I may have a candidate for your marriage."

"Go on, Haruno-san." Mikoto nodded and sat down.

"I would like to believe that Sasuke-san will like her very much. She is my daughter, Haruno Sakura." More voices were heard. Haruno Sakura was the only daughter without any sort of love in her life.

All of the men in the room knew that Haruno Sakura was really the only candidate, but jumped at the chance to have any sort of alliance with the wealthy Uchiha clan.

"My daughter, Hyuuga Hinata would be an excellent choice." A deep voice sounded.

"Everyone knows that your daughter already has Uzumaki Naruto. My daughter Yamanaka Ino is an excellent choice, Uchiha-san."

"No! We also know that Yamanaka Ino has already chosen Nara Shikamaru!"

The voices were getting louder. There were different arguments going on.

"ENOUGH, all of you. It has come to my attention that there is really, only one candidate for my sons prospective marriage partner." Mikoto looked over all of the men, who shrunk in their seats,

"And that, is Haruno Sakura."

* * *

"Sakura-sama, you really must pay attention." The shaking voice of the maid in front of her brought Haruno Sakura back into the real world. 

After learning of her arranged marriage, Sakura's mother had insisted on etiquette lessons, such as how too properly pour tea, and how to charm a man.

To be quite frank, Sakura felt like a geisha.

"Ah. Gomen. I can't seem to focus." Sakura looked up apologetically.

She had been working on this for about 3 weeks now, and now, in two days, she would finally be meeting Uchiha Sasuke. It seemed that every day she was getting more distracted.

"There are only two days left, Sakura-sama, your mother has insisted that you learn these techniques."

Sakura nodded, grudgingly, and sighed while picking up the teapot.

This would be a very long day.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sat blankly by the large window in the dining hall. 

It was raining today, and all he could think about was the meeting he would be having in two days. He was no where near excited about the meeting, and definitely not nervous. He was just curious.

_She'll l probably be obnoxiously annoying_, he thought, _and completely useless except for bringing the clans together. _

The Uchiha son was a bit of a pessimest.

He was not shallow, though, as some might have thought.

Yes, it would be nice to have a wife who was not completely unfortunate looking, but really, it was her personality that he cared about more.

"Uchiha-sama." A voice interrupted his thoughts, "The meeting of your future wife is in only two days. Are you ready?" It was Takeya, one of the servants.

"Aa." He said, and went back to looking out the window.

In two days, their worlds would finally collide.

And Sasuke couldn't help but wonder.

**First Chapter**: Fin.

* * *

**Authors Note:**It's pretty short. Only like, two pages, but that's Ok. This story is going to be A LOT longer than POACB. By the way, Willows at Dusk is discontinued, because I think it sucks. To tell you the truth, I was reading over my old stories thinking 'Oh my God. These are terrible.' 

Anyways.

'Aa' – In Sasuke-speaking, it means yes.

PESSIMEST: Someone who thinks negative before positive.

**After Thought:**

Thanks to leafonthebreeze for pointing out my bad spelling.

I didn't think that I would get so many favourites and stuff in the course of like, 4 hours.  
It scared me when my email said that I had like 8 emails from 


	2. The Meeting

-

**Authors Note**: I realized, that in my first chapter, I didn't tell you that I don't own Naruto. Fuck. Now I'm gonna get some kind of lawsuit against me for Identity Theft.

_A tid-bit of information_: They're around 16 to 17 years old. I think that's when they married around that time.

I'm not exactly happy with the first chapter any more.

Oh well.

Without Affection Part One 

**Chapter Two**: _The Meeting_

The silver light from the luminous moon did little to light Sakura's path.

It was early, much too early for anyone in the right mind to be awake.

But here she was, walking silently along the paths of the oriental gardens that surrounded her residence.

Today would be the day that she finally met her future spouse. It scared her to think that she would be leaving these grounds to live somewhere unfamiliar and new.

Her home was her sanctuary, and it made her uncomfortable to know that it would soon be replaced. The servants here were her friends. They had always been so kind to her. The unbelievable amount of rooms inside, the fragile rice paper of the doors- she would miss all of it.

Soon she would leave for the Uchiha Estate.

It was a long trip, and Sakura was beginning to regret this decision more and more.

**Uchiha Estate, 11:30 A.M**. :

Uchiha Sasuke was dressed and ready by 10 o'clock.

Unsurprisingly, he was sitting in the dining hall, looking out the window.

"Sasuke-sama." Sasuke looked away from the window, to see Takeya.

"Your mother has requested that you see her in the garden."

"Arigato." Sasuke stood up and headed for the garden.

He found his mother standing by a cluster of lotus flowers in the garden.

"You wanted to see me, kaa-san?" Mikoto Uchiha looked up from her flowers and smiled.

"Hai. Come here, Sasuke." She beckoned him over, "You see these flowers?"   
Sasuke nodded.

"Your father and I planted them when we were first married." She smiled at the thought. Sasuke saw the pain in his mothers eyes – he knew she missed his father dearly.

Mikoto came back into focus, and carefully picked one of the lotus flowers.

She placed it in Sasuke's hands.

"When Sakura-san arrives, I want you to give this to her."

Sasuke looked at the flower in his hands, and nodded. He inwardly cringed.

Being 'romantic', in his eyes, was awkward, not to mention pointless.

"Now," His mother interrupted his thoughts, "They'll be here any minute, why don't you go put that in some water?"

As he ran towards the door, he saw the carriage pulling up.

-

"Uchiha-san," The Haruno leader and his wife bowed respectfully to Mikoto Uchiha.

"Haruno-sans." Mikoto returned the bow, then turned to the girl who had just arrived.

"Ah! Sakura-san!" Mikoto bowed again, and Sakura returned.

"Uchiha-san." Sakura smiled, "You have such a beautiful home."

"Oh, arigato." Mikoto smiled back, "I can already tell that you will be a wonderful addition to our family."

Sakura smiled… on the outside.

Inside she was screaming.

Now she was unsure.

She didn't want this.

She didn't want to commit like this. She didn't want to become a part of someone else's family.

But she was here, and there was nothing she could do to stop it now.

Now she was beginning to feel dizzy, with all of this confusion and stress inside her head.

Now she was beginning to notice that she was falling, and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was someone stepping forward to catch her.

-

"_She must be worn out from that long trip. Poor dear."_

"_Sasuke, stay with her until she wakes up. I'm going to show the Haruno's the garden."_

"_Okay.."_

Sakura heard voices.

She knew that the first voice was her mother, the second, Mikoto.

The last one must have been Sasuke.

Sasuke… as in her future husband.

She opened her eyes, and rolled over, to face the last voice.

He was handsome, she admitted to herself, and he looked rather concerned.

"Are you alright?" He broke the silence.

When it finally registered in her mind that he was talking to _her_, she answered.

"Oh, um. Hai, genki-desu. Arigato."

"Ureshii."

Sakura smiled at him, and he nodded.

"You're Sasuke-san, are you not?"

"Hai. And you are Sakura-san."  
"Hai." More silence. "Arigato…for taking care of me, I mean."

"Ah…you're welcome." And then he got up, and left the room, which Sakura thought was rather rude of him- until he came back, holding a beautiful lotus flower.

Authours Note..:  
Yeah, I know. A little bit of Out of Character Sasuke.

He was being polite. TT

Hai: Yes

Genki-desu: I'm fine.

Ureshii: I'm glad.


	3. The Fear and The Weakness

**A_uthours__ Note / Apology_**:

Fuck. Sorry it took like, 2 months to update. I could tell you that I've had so much homework, or I've been n vacation, but that would be lying. I've just been too lazy, and have had lack of inspiration.

**Disclaime**r: If I owned Naruto, I would be some kind of millionaire. I'm not.

**Without Affection**

_Part One_

Chapter 3

"Arigato." She blushed, and looked down. He merely nodded, and handed it too her.

"Dinner will be in half an hour. You should rest." And then he left, closing the door behind him.

Sakura twirled the flower around in her hands. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all, I mean, it seemed like he cared for her a little, right?

"She's weak." He stated flatly, "She fainted right when she walked in the door. How can I expect her to be a good wife?"

"Sasuke!" Mikoto gasped, "How can you say such things?"

"Kaa-san, if I have to get married, I don't want someone who will be a burden to me."

"Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura is a lovely girl. She's- nevermind it for now." She paused for a second, and Sasuke wondered what she was about to say, "You weren't rude to her, were you?"  
Sasuke shook his head. He may have been rude _about_ her, but he wasn't rude enough to be rude to her face.

"Good. Now. You're judging her too early. Why don't you get to know her?"

He turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"It's not like I have a choice." Sasuke muttered, softly enough so that no one heard him.

There was still a voice in the back of his head, wondering what his mother was going to say to him. He sighed, exasperated, and opened the door, and walked down the dimly lit hallway. When he turned the corner, he heard loud coughing.

_It's coming from Sakura's room.._

He changed directions, and flung open Sakura's door. She sat, coughing and having trouble breathing.

"Sakura." She looked up, desperately when she heard her name.

"Sa- huff -suke- cough -kun.." And then she collapsed, trying desperately to breathe.

"Can't -huff- breathe!" She was getting paler, and paler.

"Sakura! You're having a panic attack! I need you to calm down!" It was a new voice - Sakura's mother. Suddenly, everyone was in the room, trying to calm her down. Sasuke stood back, and watched.

"It's okay.." Her mother was rubbing her back, and Sakura's breathing was getting under control.

"Sasuke. I need to talk to you in the hallway." Mikoto grabbed his arm, and pulled him out the door.

"What is it?"

"You're never to call her weak. Be nice to her." Mikoto said, sternly. Sasuke was silent.

"You have no idea how scared this girl is of getting married."

_She was scared..?_

"She's scared?" Apparently, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't afraid of anything.

"It's hard. Having that burden, at only sixteen. It's different for you, you've been through alot, and you knew that this would happen eventually. This marriage was forced on Sakura, and she didn't say anything about it. She knew that this was what was best for her family. Second, you're not the one who's going to be forcing out babies. She's still a child for God's sake."

A look of horror crossed Sasuke's eyes.

"B- babies?" Okay, so he was afraid of something.

"Not immediately, but yes, we're going to need future clan heirs."

"Babies?"

"Yes."

But in order to have babies.. but that meant.. they would have to..

"Now. Go see her. I think she's alright now." Oh, so now he had to go talk to her.

Way to make his situation less awkward then it already was. Mikoto turned to leave.

"You think that it's fine for me?" His voice was hard, "You think that I wanted to get married? If you haven't noticed, kaa-san, I'm only sixteen myself. " Mikoto stopped, and turned around.

"Sasuke.."  
"Never mind. I'll go see her." He opened the door, and went into the room.

Sakura was sitting on the edge of her bed, with her mother kneeling beside her.

Her mother looked up, then said something to Sakura. She got up, and nodded at Sasuke, then left the room.

"Sakura." Sakura looked up, and smiled weakly.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." He noticed the change in the suffix.

"I just came to..." She nodded.

"I'm sorry." She said, again with that weak smile.

"You're sorry?"

"I must be such a burden to you. Your family must think I'm weak." She shook her head, trying to hide the tears that were coming, "The truth is.. I _am_ afraid. It seems like I was just running outside, and helping my mother plant flowers.." The tears spilled over, and she wiped them away, quickly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again.

"Stop apologizing." He finally spoke, "Don't worry about it."

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun."

"Uchiha-sama?" A maid knocked on the door, "Dinner's ready."

Dinner was uneventful, and quiet. A few times, one of the adults would try to break the silence, but it never worked.

"Sakura, how are you feeling?" Mikoto asked, and Sakura smiled at her.

"I'm feeling much better. Arigato."

"That's wonderful. Sasuke and I were very worried." Mikoto threw a look at Sasuke, who nodded.

Dinner went on in silence. After dinner, everyone decided it would be a good idea to go for a walk in the nearby forest before the Haruno family left.

"Ah. It's so beautiful out here." Mikoto sighed, while she looked up at the stars.

"Yes." Sakura's father agreed, "Very beautiful indeed."

Sakura walked a ways behind, taking in the fragile elegance of nature, and wondering what was to become of her life.

"Sakura." She looked up. Sasuke was standing infront of her, seeing as she had been standing there for probably around five minutes.

"What are you doing?" She looked around.

"I just kind of, got lost in my thoughts, gome-" Sasuke cut her off,

"I told you to stop apologizing."

CH. 3 - FIN.


	4. The Confiding

**Without Affection:**

_Part One_

Chapter Four

**AUTHOURS NOTE:**

Another chapter in the same day. >

yusss.

**Disclaim-ment: **Yeah. I don't own this awesome shit. Sadly enough.

She couldn't sleep at all. Maybe it was because she was used to her bed at home, or maybe it was because she knew that however she tried, Sasuke would always think of her as weak.

_"I told you to stop apologizing."_

_"Gomen. I mean..." She sighed, and glared angrily at the forest floor. No matter what she did, she always seemed to make a mistake, and seem helpless and weak infront of Sasuke. She hated herself for that._

_"Come. Our parents are probably wondering where we are." He held out his hand, and she took in, cautiously._

_"How long have I been - Whoa!" She fell to the ground, after having tripped over a root. She clutched her foot in pain._

_"Sakura!" He knelt down beside her, "You have to watch where you're going!"_

_He surprised himself when he yelled._

_To be honest, Sasuke was getting tired of this getting into predicaments she was beginning to make a habit of. _

_"I didn't see it!" She yelled back. She wasn't going to be seen as weak anymore. Fuck showing respect to her 'future better-half'._

_"That's because you weren't watching!" _

_"Oh, I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT LOOKING AT MY FEET WHEN I WALK." _

SLAP.

Oh my God. _He found himself thinking with wide eyes, _I just hit her.

_Anger and fear filled her eyes, along with tears._

I just... hit her.

_"I'm sorr-" He tried desperately, but she backed away, ignoring the pain in her foot._

_"You bastard." She seethed, and tried to run, but failed miserably._

_"FUCK." What happened to her lady-like behaviour, "MY FOOT."_

_"Here." He walked beside her, and pulled her arm over his shoulder, "I'll hel-"_

_"Don't. Touch. Me." She said through clenched teeth, and pulled her arm away._

_"I tried to tell you that I was sorry! Look. You're never going to get back if I don't help you."_

_"Are you implying that -"_

_"I'm not implying anything. Come on." She had to give in, seeing as, to her dismay, he _was _right._

_"Sakura." He said, finally after a few minutes of walking, "I did it on impulse. I'm deeply sorry. I don't know how it happened." _

_"If you're trying to get me to cover for you, don't worry, I'll tell them that I fell in the forest, twisted my ankle, and bruised my face. Then you found me, and saved me, and everyone will be happy." _

_"Sakura, please. I mean what I'm saying." She was silent._

_Soon enough they found their worrying parents, and went back to the manor with everyone believing that Sakura had fallen in the forest. _

_Mikoto insisted on the Haruno's staying the night, seeing as it was already late, and Sakura couldn't travel without rest first._

Or, maybe she was having trouble sleeping because of the dull throbbing pain in her foot. Either way, it wasn't helping much that she kept replaying the slap over in her head. She still couldn't believe that it had happened. One minute, they're just arguing, she's hurt, and he's trying to help her. It's a pointless argument. Next minute, her face hurts, and he's trying to cover by saying he's sorry.

She knew it was all a lie, and that he didn't care for her at all.

Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed. He was sorry for what had happened.

I mean, he may have been a bastard, but everyone has a conscience. He replayed the days events in his head. They arrive, they meet, she freaks out and faints, then has some attack, and then suddenly they're in the forest, and SLAP.

He really didn't have to do that. I mean, seriously, it wasn't entirely her fault she had tripped, and besides, she was already injured.

And then his mind jumped to her sudden personality change. No longer eager to please, and polite. She had changed into something real, and defiant. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

She hadn't believed him when he had tried to apologize, and it was eating him alive. The worst part was, this was the first time that this had ever happened.

There was a soft knock on her door.

Sakura immediately knew that it had to be Sasuke, and slipped under the covers and pretended to be asleep. She was definitely not in the mood to talk to the likes of him.

"Sakura...?" His voice was desperate and soft. Sakura would've fallen over if she had been standing up.

He walked towards her bed and knelt down beside it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and touched her face, "I'm sorry."

"Sasuke." She opened her eyes, "Why did you do it? Really?"

He wasn't faltered by her sudden awakening.

"I don't know... I don't know why I did it."

"Why are you acting like this?" He looked at her in the darkness.

"I can't... I don't want too..." He trailed off.

"Sasuke." Her voice was soft, yet firm.

"You reminded me of myself." He finally answered, "And I... was my father."

**FLASHBACK**

_"SASUKE!" His father chased him, "GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE SHIT."_

_Sasuke was deathly afraid. His mother would never know about this._

_His father's drunken fits, and beatings, that is. His mother loved his father to death, and he couldn't hurt her like that._

_"YOU CAN'T EVEN RUN AWAY FROM ME! HA! WEAKLING!" Sasuke was grabbed by the collar, "Do you know what happens to weaklings?" He breathed, the smell of alchohol on his breath. Sasuke shook his head, and his father laughed._

_"THEY DIE." _

SLAP.

**END FLASHBACK**

Sakura sat upright, and clasped onto Sasuke's hands.

"He... beat you?" Sasuke nodded, looking down, "And you never told anyone?"

He shook his head.

"And you can't either. I don't even know why I told you." He stood up, and Sakura grabbed his arm.

"I won't." She was shaking, "Tell anyone. I mean."

Sasuke merely nodded, and left the room.

It was a step, to say the least, in this complicated arrangement.

Sakura wasn't sure if it was for better, or for worse.

**End note: **  
I know. Big twist, isn't it. There'll be more on this in next chapters. Sorry for such a short chapter. I just had to upload it.

It excited me.


	5. The Meeting of Clans

**Without Affection**

_Part One_

**Chapter Five**

* * *

It was only when Sakura woke up that she realized that she had only slept for about an hour. And then it all came flooding back to her - the forest, and then Sasuke telling her his darkest secret. She yawned, and stepped out of bed only to be greeted by a maid.

"Haruno-sama." She bowed, and held out a kimono, "Your bath is ready."

Sakura nodded, and realized that she was still in Sasuke's house.

"Arigato." The maid led her to her bath, which was full of steaming water.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked the maid before she left, "Do you know where my mother and father are?" The maid looked at her.

"They left early this morning. You didn't know?" Sakura frowned and shook her head, "Oh!" The maid giggled.

"Your home now, is here. You'll be staying with us until the wedding."

"Wha-?" She knew she'd have to live here eventually, but now?

Oh my.

Soon enough, Sakura was guided down stairs to the huge table where they had eaten yesterday. Sasuke was already sitting, and eating breakfast.

"Um. Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." She bowed. Sasuke merely looked at her, nodded, and went back to eating. Sakura wasn't stupid, she knew not to mention anything about the night before.

"I've been told that I am to stay here." Sasuke looked up again,

"What of it?"

"I just didn't know that it would be happening so soon." She frowned, and one of the maids brought her breakfast. Sasuke just snorted, and continued to eat.

After breakfast, he finally talked to her on his own will.

"Today I am to meet other future clan leaders. You're expected to come."

"Oh. Okay." Sakura nodded.

"There are people in your room that will get you ready. We leave in two hours."

And it took almost two hours to get ready, Sakura realized when she walked out the door in her very formal kimono and traditional Japanese-style bun.

They had brushed out her hair, twisted it and pinned it until it was piled on her head. They had painted her lips with the reddest of lip-paint, and put layers of powder on her face.

"Sasuke-kun," She called as she stepped down t he stairs carefully, "I'm ready to le-EAVE!" She would have fallen down the stairs, thankfully Sasuke was quick.

"You really have to stop with this." He said in her ear as he slowly let go of her, and she stood upright. She sighed, and nodded, knowing not to apologize, and followed him out to the carriage.

"So, who exactly are we meeting?" They were almost there, and Sakura was getting restless.

"Most of them I already know. We just have to meet to discuss what's going to happen when we all become the clan heads."

"I see." Sakura nodded slowly, "So you're friends?"

Sasuke snorted.

"I guess you could say that."

"Who are they?" She was getting more, and more curious. He sighed,

"Alright, there's Uzumaki Naruto, future head of the Uzumaki clan. His arranged marriage will take place a few months after, uh, ours." He paused, "He's going to be marrying Hyuuga Hinata, the oldest daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga clan." Sakura nodded as he explained further, "Since Hinata is marrying Naruto, Neji, Hinata's cousin, will be taking over as head of the Hyuuga family. His wife Tenten, was an orphan. The marriage wasn't arranged. It didn't have to be. The Hyuuga's already have bonds with everyone. Well, everyone except Uzumaki anyway."

"Is that all?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Last, there's Nara Shikamaru. He's marrying Yamanaka Ino in two months. He's a lazy bastard, but he's probably least annoying. Yamanaka on the other hand..." Sakura giggled.

"They all sound very interesting."

"We're almost there, you'll meet them soon enough."

The Hyuuga house was amazing. It was about the same size as the Uchiha Manor, but it had something about it. Sakura was escorted to the door, along with Sasuke, and they stepped into the beautiful house.

"Wow..." Sakura looked around. "Beautiful." She almost tripped, _again_, on the carpet, but caught her step before she could fall. She smiled in triumph.

"Che.." Sasuke shook his head, "Annoying."

"Ah. I see Uchiha made it." A deep voice sounded from behind them.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke turned around to face Hyuuga Neji.

Sakura sensed rivalry between them.

"Oi. It's Sasuke." Sakura turned around to see an excited looking blonde boy standing in the door way behind Neji.

"Naruto." Sasuke nodded.

"This must be Haruno Sakura." Neji walked towards them and bowed, "I am Hyuuga Neji." Sakura bowed back.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hyuuga-san."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde poked himself in the chest, "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Uzumaki-san."

"Just call me Naruto." He grinned, and turned to the newcomer behind him.

"This is Hinata-chan. She's going to be my wife." The girl behind him blushed, and bowed.

"Sakura-san." Sakura smiled,

"Hinata-san."

"Well, come on then." Neji said, leading them into the tea room. When Sakura entered, she saw three other people. The one with the ponytail and the girl with the blonde hair, she thought, must be Shikamaru and Ino. That meant the girl sitting alone with the buns in her hair, had to be Tenten. They introduced themselves, and Sakura found that she had been correct.

They all sat down at the large table.

"So. We're all here today to talk about future buisness within the clans, and what is to happen if something happens to one of us." Neji said, most of them knowing that he was referring to Sasuke's parents.

"If something was to happen to any of the clan leaders here," He looked around at all of the males, "said clan leaders spouse would inevitably take over as clan leader until their son was old enough to take that position."

Everyone nodded, and Sasuke sighed.

"We're heeerrreeee!" Sakura was positive everyone's eyes widened in horror when the obnoxious female voice echoed through the whole manor. Soon enough a girl with fiery red hair, and spectacles accompanied by a pale man with blue hair showed up at the door.

"Suigetsu-san. Karin-san." Neji said flatly, and Sasuke gave him a look that said 'no one told me _they_ were coming'. Neji just shrugged, and went back to buisness.

"We were just discussing what would happen if something should happen to one of the clan leaders." Karin snorted.

"I don't see why us female's would have to run the place if one of you died. We aren't meant to do tedious jobs like that. We have to stay beautiful. Honestly Sasuke-kun," Sakura winced, -kun? She knew him that well? "I don't know how your mother does it. I mean, seriously, if your father hadn't-"

"Enough!" It was Neji, "Sasuke's father was a great man!"

Sakura tried her hardest not to look at Sasuke. She was very uncomfortable. I mean, in what way was he such a great man? He beat his child for Christ's sakes.

Sasuke's face was passive, as if there was nothing wrong. Her mind began filling itself with visions of a small Sasuke getting beaten.

"Sakura-san?" It was Naruto, "Are you feeling alright? You don't look so well."

"She's fine. Come, Sakura, you'll feel better outside." Sasuke stood and grabbed her hand. He dragged her outside, where he grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Don't worry yourself about what I told you. Don't think about it. Forget I said anything."

"How can I forget you telling me something like that?!" Sakura's eyes filled with tears, "You can't expect me to pretend that it never happened! Your father b-mmph!" His had was over her mouth. When he let go, Sakura was furious,

"Why did you-"

"Is everything alright?" Neji walked out from the hallway.

"Everything's fine. She's just not feeling well, that's all." Sasuke looked at Neji, then to Sakura.

* * *

"Oh. Alright. Come back in when you're ready. We're just talking about land, and I'm sure you know about it already." Sasuke nodded, and Neji left.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?! Why didn't you tell your mother?!" Sakura went back on her rampage when she was sure Neji was gone.

"Like she could do anything. My father was one of the most powerful men in the country, and besides, she loved him too much. I couldn't say anything."

"She had a right to know what was going on, Sasuke! She's your mother!"

"Well it doesn't really matter now, does it?! My father's dead now, so why do you care?!" Sasuke glared at her.

"Why do I care?!" Sakura was crying now, "I'm supposed to become your _wife_! I'm supposed to care about you!"

"It's an arranged marriage. Love has nothing to do with it." He immediately regretted saying that, because her eyes widened, and she stepped back.

"I knew it would happen like thiss! I wish this would've never happened. I can't believe I got stuck with a bastard like you!"

* * *

_Chapter 5_,

FIN.

_Part One_

FIN.

* * *

OHOHO. YOU HAVE TO WAIIIITT.

Kidding, Chapter Six'll be up in like 5 seconds. I couldn't wait to write it.


	6. The Argument

**Without Affection**

_Part Two_

Chapter Six

* * *

Recap

_"It's an arranged marriage. Love has nothing to do with it." He immediately regretted saying that, because her eyes widened, and she stepped back._

_"I wish this would've never happened. I can't believe I got stuck with a bastard like you!" _

End Recap

He was surprised that she had said that, and even more surprised when she ran.

"You can't leave!" He yelled after her, but she ignored him.

"SAKURA!" He ran after her. Unfortunately for Sakura, Sasuke was a rather fast runner. He caught up to her in about 3 seconds, and grabbed her around the waist.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed, and tried to kick him.

"Stop struggling. You're just hurting yourself." His grip tightened around her, and she stopped kicking.

She had been hurt when he had told her that he didn't care for her at all. Sure, he didn't have to be in love with her, though that'd be nice, but he could at least acknowledge her as someone he cared about.

"I hate you." She spat, when he finally let go of her.

"We'll talk later. We have to go back." He grabbed her arm, and led her back to the manor.

"I'm not talking to you."

"Don't be childish." She didn't answer to that, of course, because she was not talking to him, and wouldn't talk to him until he more or less apologized.

When they entered the tea room, everyone looked up at them.

"Is she okay?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke nodded, and the meeting went on.

Sakura didn't talk to Sasuke the whole time.

On the ride home, she looked out the window.

"Sakura." She ignored him.

"Sakura." He tried again.

"Listen to me. Now." His voice was dangerous, so she turned around to look at him.

"I don't know what you're so angry about, but it has to stop. It's inappropriate for a lady to be acting like this."

"..." She still said nothing, and Sasuke sighed angrily.

"Sakura." He said through clenched teeth. He didn't know why this was bothering him so much.

"I'm supposed to become your wife." She said finally, "And you barely acknowledge me. When I was young, I'd dream of someone from a storybook coming to rescue me, and I'd live a happy life in some huge castle."

He stared at her. "I didn't think it'd ever end up like this, and I was naive not to. Of course it would- I'm from a respected clan. I had no choice, but I was expecting atleast something. It's like you have no emotion sometimes. It hurts, Sasuke. It really does."

"I didn't have a choice in this either. It was brought on me. And yes, it was naive of you to have those silly fantasies, because it was obviously never going to happen. Fuck, Sakura. You think this is easy for me? You aren't the only one who didn't want to get married."

"I didn't say I didn't want to get married," She was looking at her hands, "I said I wanted to get married to someone who actually gave enough of a damn to fucking care."

"This marriage has nothing to do with any of that. It's to bring the clans together. As I've said before, love has nothing to do with it."

"You could atleast care!" She looked up at him, "I didn't have any fucking choice, and now I'm getting married to a stupid shit who doesn't even fucking have the courtesy to care even a little bit about me! You yell at me, and tell me I'm annoying, and I've been trying my hardest not to annoy you! You fucking slapped me, and I forgave you! What would you do if I died, huh? Would you care then!? What will it take for you to acknowledge me as someone who's close to you!"

"You're not close to me. Your sole purpose here is to form a bond, and to create offspring." Sakura looked up furiously.

"Fine. You know what. I wouldn't be surprised if no one was close to you, because apparently, you don't fucking care about anything! Maybe I should just ask to break off this marriage!"

"You can't do that." He said quietly, "If you broke off this marriage, your family would be shamed. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

The rest of the trip was silent.

Dinner would have been silent if Mikoto hadn't been there.

"Sakura, dear, what seems to be troubling you?"

Sakura put on a fake smile,

"Oh, nothing's wrong. Sorry you worry you."

"Alright. If anythings bothering you, you just come tell me, okay?" Mikoto looked worried.

"Hai. Arigato."

After dinner, they each went to their designated rooms.

Mikoto knocked on Sasuke's door.

"Oh. Okaa-san. Can I help you?" Sasuke held the door open.

"Did something happen? Between you and Sakura I mean?"

"No. Nothing happened." Sasuke frowned. Mikoto didn't believe him.

"Sasuke." She looked at him sternly, "What did you say to her?"

Sasuke frowned and looked away. Mikoto raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke." He finally looked at her.

"I just told her the truth. That she was only getting married to form a bond. She got angry and ran away." Mikoto just stared at him.

"Why would you tell her that?" She asked calmly.

"You said she was worried about getting married." Sasuke shrugged.

"Yes, but did I tell you to treat her like she was some sort of item?" Mikoto sighed, "I wanted more than anything for you two to get along, and maybe.. maybe you would fall in love. And everything would be happy.. and whole again" She shook her head. Sasuke was staring at her now.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I expected it to be like this. I'm sorry.. I just wanted it to be like my own marriage. I-" He couldn't take this. One, his mother was taking this too hard, and two, he wondered what this would be like if she knew...

"Kaa-san!" He burst out, and his mother looked up at him surprised, "He-"

And then he stopped.

"What is it Sasuke?" He sighed.

"It's nothing. Just.. it's not your fault. Stop apologizing."

It was the first time, since his father's death, that he had seen his mother like this. It was the first time he had seen her calm facade break, and the first time that he had seen her cry. As he watched her being to walk out of the room, he sat down on his bed, knowing that sooner or later, this terrible secret would come out.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Just, please. I want you to try and apologize to Sakura. She may be here for a bond, but I want you two to get along." And then she left.

Outside in the hallway, Mikoto leaned against the wall, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Fugaku..."

* * *

Chapter 6

FIN.

* * *

**Authours Note**:

Uchiha Fugaku is Sasuke's father. Mikoto doesn't know about the beatings.


	7. Attempt at Apology

**Without Affection**

_Part Two_

Chapter Seven

* * *

He now had the unbearable task of apologizing to Sakura. He knew that he needed to, seeing as hat he had told her was rather rude of him. It was the truth, though, he though as he walked towards her door. She was here only for the purpose of joining the two clans. His mother, of course, had figured that they'd fall madly in love like herself and his bastard father. He knocked on the door twice before opening it to see that she was sleeping. He observed her sleeping face carefully, as he quietly stood in her doorway. Then he turned around and left silently without saying a word, knowing full well that he would have to apologize to her tomorrow.

When she knew that he was gone, she threw off her covers and jumped out of the bed. No way in hell was she staying with a person who didn't want her here. She didn't see why they couldn't just form a bond without this whole marriage thing. Sakura threw open the window and looked down. Luckily it was only about 4 feet, so she could jump out easily.

"I'm sorry mother, father, everyone. I have shamed you, but this isn't right. I'll leave you now." And with that, she slowly climbed out the window, silently telling herself that she had to give up one thing to get another. To achieve her freedom, she had to give up seeing her family, but it was something that couldn't be helped. As far as she was concerned, she was not going to spend the rest of her life with a man who thought of her as a useless pile of shit. Sakura walked along the path towards the forest where she had recently been slapped. Yet another thing to get away from.

Sasuke was a very impatient person at times. When he was told to do something, he got it done right away, as to get it over with. Right now, Sasuke was being very impatient. All he wanted to do was to get this whole apology thing over with.

"Sakura..." He stood up, and walked out into the hallway and heading for said girls room. It was only 8 o'clock, she couldn't be asleep already, could she? He opened the door slowly, only to find Sakura gone and the window open.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." He whispered, and crawled out the window as to not arise any suspicion. If anyone found out about her leaving, she'd be in huge trouble.

"Baka. Always getting yourself into trouble. Fuck." He swore as he ran towards the forest, which was pretty much the only place she could be, seeing as it surrounded the grounds.

Said forest was rather small, but was large enough that Sakura had a hard time finding her way around. She sat down on a tree stump, trying to figure out how to get out of the forest without ending back up on Uchiha property. She stood back up, and decided to go East.

Sasuke was totally lost. As long as he'd lived on this property, he had only been in the forest a few times. All he knew right now was that he was close to water, because he could hear it running a small ways away. He kept walking until he reached the edge of a small cliff. He looked down- there was land underneath it, but it was about a 10 foot drop.

Sasuke looked over the edge a little more, to see that the shelf was only about 5 feet in width. He must've leaned over too far, or his feet just couldn't stay planted in the mud, because soon, he realized he was slipping off the edge of the cliff.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

Sakura was getting tired. She heard water running a few yards away, and decided it would be best to stop and rest there. She walked carefully along the edge until she reached the small cliff hanging over a bit of land below it next to the water. She would have sat on the edge and rested, had it not been for the unconscious body of Sasuke laying on that small bit of land. Of course, she could leave him there to die or something dramatic like that, but Sakura wasn't the kind of person to do that.

"Sasuke!" She gasped. She desperately looked for a way to get to the shelf without having to drop 10 feet. Sakura soon saw a pathway that wrapped around and ended on the small piece of land. She ran around it and stopped when she saw him laying there.

"Sasuke!" She cried again, and knelt down beside him. He was definitely unconscious, but for how long? He was breathing, but what if he had a broken leg or something like that? Without knowing it, she started to cry. His eyes slowly opened.

"Sakura..." He closed his eyes for a second again, "You're crying."

She realized that he was right, she was crying. She wiped them away, angry and embarrassed. He tried to get up, but failed. Sakura pulled his head into her lap.

"I thought you hated me. Why are you helping me?" He smirked weakly when she didn't answer for a while.

"Like I was going to let you die. I have a conscience, you know. And besides, I thought I was just some thing to form a bond. Why are _you_ here?"

_"Because," He smiled, "Sakura, I love you. I was just saying all of those things to hide my feelings._"

Sakura snapped back into reality. Like _that _would ever happen. Though it would be nice, and make things a lot easier.

He was silent, though, as if thinking what to say.

"You can't just leave like that. If my mother found out that you had left, she would've had some sort of heart attack."

_If your mother found out. So if your mother didn't care, you wouldn't either?_

"... Why did you leave, anyway?" She looked at him.

"Why? Maybe it's because I can't stand living with someone who hates me. I don't want to be married. It's not fair..."

"You think I hate you?"

_"I don't hate you, Sakura." He reached up and touched her face.. "I love -"_

Again, there was the snapping back into the real world.

Sasuke was looking at her with a confused expression- she must have had a pretty weird face on herself. She really had to stop these thoughts that kept coming into her head.

"I don't hate you, Sakura." He reached up and touched her face. Sakura almost had a heart attack, "Look, I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday. It was out of place."

Seeing Sasuke apologize was hilarious, she had to admit. Even though it had now happened more than once. He always looked so embarrassed when he apologized, and Sakura found it unbelievably funny.

She giggled. He looked up at her, and dropped his hand.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry. It's weird seeing you apologize." He raised an eyebrow.

"Your laughing is making it alot better."

And then she started to laugh, and he followed. Neither of them knew why. Maybe it was because they were finally getting through to each other, or maybe it was because they were both overtired. Either way, it was the first time Sakura had ever seen Sasuke laugh, and she was in awe.

"You laughed." She shook her head. "You never laugh."

"It's not that I never laugh." He looked up at the sky, which was beginning to lighten, "It's that you've never seen me laugh."

But Sakura was partly right. This was the first time he had laughed like this in a long time.

"You should laugh more often."

It was beginning to sprinkle, and the morning air was making it even colder. Sakura shivered.

"Does anything hurt?" She asked, looking down.

"My ribs hurt. And my elbow."

"Can you walk?"

"I should be able to." He got up slowly, and when he struggled, Sakura held onto his arm. "Arigato."

"Mikoto-san is probably wondering where we are. Again." They walked slowly out of the forest.

"And who's fault is that?"

"We should find you a doctor."

"Anyways.. what are we going to tell my mother?" She paused."The truth."

* * *

Chapter 7

FIN.


	8. Pay Attention

* * *

Chapter 8

**Without Affection**

_Part Two_

* * *

**Authour's note**:

Meh. This chapter's okay in my opinion. Please review. It's like fuel in a car. Except I'm not a car.

* * *

"Okaa-san." Mikoto turned around.

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan!" She rushed towards them, "Where have you been!?"

She looked worried. Very worried.

"Sasuke! You're hurt!"

"We were in the forest, I fell-" Sasuke was cut off.

"I left, Mikoto-san. I'm sorry. When Sasuke told me that I was only here for the purpose of family ties, I was hurt and angry, and I overreacted. I was going to run away, but Sasuke found out, and he came after me. While he was searching for me, he slipped and fell off of a cliff. It's my fault, and I apologize." Sakura bowed deeply, and Mikoto looked down at her.

"I cannot say that it wasn't foolish of you to run away, but I can't blame you. If I had been told something like that, I probably would have overreacted as well. I'm glad that you have decided to stay with us," She looked at Sasuke, "As for you, I don't know why you didn't come and tell me! Did you apologize to her?" Sasuke nodded.

"Good. It's good that you went to try and find her, but next time come and find someone else first, alright?! You are very lucky she found you! Now, go get some rest, and I'll get a doctor." With that, she hurried away, finding someone to call on the doctor.

"Here, let me help you.." She tried to help him limp to the door.

"No.." He struggled to keep walking. "I'll be fine by myself."

"No, you won't." She said softly. ".. You're trying too hard to look strong, by doing things for yourself and saving other people that you're not taking care of yourself."

"Who says I'm trying to look strong?" He straightened up and removed her hand from his arm, not exactly proving his point.

"See! You're doing it again! Just let me help you for once!" She glared at him.

"Let you help me?" His high and mighty posture faltered, and he winced in pain.

"Yes, Sasuke! You can't do everything for yourself!" Her eyes were boring through him, "You can't always be the hero." He sighed, and limped towards her in defeat.

This girl was beginning to get to him.

He collapsed on his bed, and soon realized that it had been a bad idea. He winced at the pain that filled his body. After a while he relaxed, and closed his eyes.

"So, you'll be alright?" She stood over him, with curious eyes. He nodded, and to his horror, realized that meant she would leave.

_WAIT A SECOND_, his thoughts halted, _To my horror?_

It was sad, for him anyway, but true.

Uchiha Sasuke did, infact, not want Haruno Sakura to leave.

"Sakura." His voice stopped her from reaching out to the door handle, "Come here."

She quietly ventured back to his bedside, and when he reached out and grabbed her hand, she was surprised.

"Thank you. I sincerely mean it when I say it." His eyes opened a tiny fraction, and she smiled at him.

".. You're welcome." And then he softly let go of her hand, and let his arm drop to the bed, and he was asleep. Sakura didn't leave.

The doctor soon arrived, and had finally, after what seemed like forever of asking 'does it hurt here?', concluded that he had some cracked ribs and had a slight concussion.

"Just rest," He had said, "Drink water, and don't exhaust yourself. Which means, don't go off galavanting into the forest in odd hours of the morning."

And with that, he had packed up his bag and left. He watched Sakura bid the doctor farewell.

_God, she's pretty, _He found himself thinking.

And it was true. Her hair was short, above her shoulders, and the oddest colour of pink. Her skin was pale, and her eyes... Well they were just something else. They were huge and bright, with Jade green irises. Sasuke could get lost in her eyes. She stood, without looking at him,

"Sasuke.." He heard her say quietly, "I'm sorry. For getting you hurt. For everything.. I really am a nuisance." He didn't say anything. He had everything in the world to say, and he couldn't say anything.

"I'm going to go," She smiled weakly, "I know that you don't like me very much, but we can't do anything to stop this marriage. I'll try my hardest to stay out of your way. Thank you, for protecting me." She moved forward to leave the room.

Sasuke didn't know how he did it, but he did. The pain in his ribs didn't stop him from jumping out of his bed, and catching Sakura by the waist, stopping her from leaving. She yelped, in surprise, when she was thrown on the bed.

* * *

Critical Authours Note - This sounds so dirty. laughs. It's not. Dun worry.

* * *

"Don't." He shook his head. She sat up, extremely confused and a little bit scared.

"Sasuke?" She sat up, and he shook his head again.

"Don't leave.." He stumbled forward, weakly and in pain, "You can't... leave. Please.. don't leave."

"Sasuke.." She got up, to help him.

"I need you here, Sakura.." He mumbled, obviously not realizing what he was telling her, "You keep saying that I save you, and you keep saying thank you.. but you.."

"Sasuke?"

"Stop.. you don't know.. Sakura.."

"Sasuke, sit down.." He sat.

"You don't.." He was mumbling incoherently.

Let me tell you something of the utmost importance. It could be taken as advice, if you really wanted it to be. When someone is speaking to you, listen closely. Because someone may say something important. Someone may say something like,

"Sakura, I think.. I may be in love with you."

And if you're not listening, you'll miss it. And no one wants that.


	9. Finding Out

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Without Affection

_Part Two_

* * *

AN: So, I haven't updated in a while. More like, a month or so.. Sorry. So, I wrote two chapters.

* * *

She didn't say anything, because she didn't hear him. He sat, quiet as well, not so much expecting a confession from her, but expecting something.

He was obviously delirious. In his mind, he had confessed to her out loud, and he was sure she had heard him.

"Sasuke, I think you should get some rest. You're not making sense."

He was confused. What was to make sense of? Wasn't it clear? He had just confessed his feelings for her, which he had realized just moments before.

Or had he? Had he known all along? When he had gone out to save her, had he known?

Sakura was a bit worried about Sasuke. To say the least, anyway. Moments ago, he had been mumbling about something that Sakura hadn't heard, and now he looked confused, and a bit hurt.

"Sasuke?" He spoke clearly this time,

"Why don't.. you say anything?"

A few hours before, the doctor had given Sasuke medication to make the pain in his ribs lessen. Sakura was beginning to believe that they were making him confused, and delirious. Which, of course, they were.

"What are you talking about?"

"You.. didn't say... anything."

"Sasuke.. what are you-"

He collapsed. As far as you can collapse while sitting, that is. His eyes were screwed shut, and he looked as if he was in pain, which he probably was. He had just landed on his ribs.

"Sak.. ur.. a." He said her name in syllables, "... love... you."

Wait a second. What did he just say? That he _loved_ her?

No. It couldn't be. He was, again, delirious. He was just mumbling..

Sakura almost fell off the bed, where she was sitting beside a now sleeping Sasuke.

What if he did love her? What if their marriage could be built on love, after all?

Wait a second.. again. Building a marriage on love involves both people being in love. Was she in love with Sasuke? That was a hard question. A pretty obvious answer, though. She obviously carried some feelings for him. She looked at his sleeping face. Was that what he had been saying before? She brushed the midnight hair that was strewn across his forehead away.

She said nothing, but slowly and carefully brought her face near his.

* * *

If I ended the chapter here, it would be too short, so I suppose I'll continue.

* * *

Sakura softly kissed him- on the forehead. Why else would she be brushing the hair away? His face relaxed, and she smiled. Yes. She definitely held feelings for this boy.

Sasuke awoke to annoyingly bright sunlight in his eyes. He remembered nothing except Sakura sitting beside him, looking confused.

"Wha-" And then he stopped, looked over, saw only a face, looked down at himself to make sure he was clothed, and then sighed in absolute relief. He couldn't remember anything, so anything could have happened. Thankfully it didn't.

Sakura was beside him, sleeping peacefully, fully clothed, I might add.

She had dark rings under her eyes, he saw, and tangled hair. Slowly, memories came flooding back to him. How she left, and how he went after her. How he fell, and how she saved him. How the doctor gave him something, and how..

".. Fuck." Now he remembered what had happened. He had told her. He had come out and said it. He remembered her confused face, and wondered why she had looked that way. He looked down at her. He was in love with her, he had realized, and that just made things better. How he couldn't bear the thought of her leaving. How he studied her face while she was talking to him, to see her different expressions, and emotions. All of it concluded to his realization.

Sakura's sigh broke him from his thoughts, and he saw that she was slowly beginning to open her eyes. She looked up at him, with big green eyes, and smiled, awkwardly. On the inside, her heart was pounding in her chest. She kept thinking about what he had said the night before.

"How are you feeling?" He turned to move, and then winced.

"My ribs hurt." She frowned a bit.

"That's because you cracked them." She paused, "And it's my fault. I'm sorry."

He frowned, and did something unexpected. He turned to face her, on the side without the cracked ribs, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Sakura," He pulled her close, as if to hug her, "Stop."

She was sure her heart stopped when he had pulled her against him. Her face turned red, and she could feel the heat radiating off of her cheeks.

It was then, that she realized he was topless.

* * *

**Authors Note**: I like the last line. It made me laugh. Anyways, yes. Sasuke lurvs Sakura. And Sakura lurvs Sasuke. I suppose. The story's not even close to being finished, though, so don't worry.

* * *


	10. Unexpected Guests

**Chapter 10**

Without Affection  
_Part Two_

* * *

He was ignoring the pain in his ribs, she could tell that for sure. Her face was heated and red, so she shifted so that one, she wasn't on his ribs, and two, he couldn't see her face. This was what she had wanted. She had wanted him to love her, and she was sure, that even though he was an unfeeling ass most of the time, she loved him, at least a bit. But what if he didn't really love her? What if it was just a measly crush, that would soon fade? Either way, she decided she'd better stop thinking about these things, as to not ruin her increasingly good mood.

"You need to put new bandages on your ribs." She spoke, and he sighed.

His arms were still wrapped around her, and she was getting more and more nervous.

Sasuke moved his arms, and tried to get out of bed. Sakura saw his struggle, and helped him stand.

"Here. Let me help you." She instructed him to remove the old bandages, so she could put new ones on. Sakura went to prepare the bandages while Sasuke unraveled the ones he was currently wearing. He looked down. His stomach was bruised, and so was his elbow. Sakura came back and hid an obvious gasp.

It looked painful, and it was. She told Sasuke to hold the end of the bandage as she wrapped it around his torso. Her cool fingers sent chills down his spine, and her arms wrapped around him more than once while applying the cloth. She fastened the other end onto the already wrapped bandages, and told Sasuke to take it easy, and not to do anything strenuous.

He refused. She raised an eyebrow,

"And why the hell not?" Usually, ladies didn't use that language with men. Sakura was different, if you hadn't noticed already.

"Because, I'm not lying here while I could be doing something more productive."

"Such as?"

"Training." He looked at her, matter-of-factly.

"Training for what?"

"Just, training. To stay in shape."

She tried not to look at his chest. He was in shape, alright. The hard muscles said it all.

"You're not training with cracked ribs."

"And who are you to tell me this?" She glared,

"You're not training. You'll hurt yourself even more."

"You can't tell me what to do."

I was like a child's argument, really.

"I'll tell your mother." Okay, that was just crossing the line.

".. that was just immature." She glared at him again,

"I will! And you'll have to stay in your bed all day."

Sasuke sighed in defeat. As much as he wanted to train, he knew that if his mother found out, he'd be bed ridden.

"Then, what do I do?" Wake up, eat, train, eat, sleep. That was Sasuke's day, when nothing else was going on.

"Sasuke-sama." A maid appeared at the door, he looked up.

"Hai."

"Your mother has instructed for both of you to meet her in the dining hall."

"Arigato. Tell her we'll be there soon."

"Hai, Sasuke-sama." The maid left, and Sasuke turned back to Sakura,

"Get dressed, meet me downstairs." She nodded, and left the room. Sasuke sat on his bed.

"Sakura.."

A few minutes later, both of the future Uchiha clan heirs made their way down stairs, and met Mikoto in the dining hall.

"Ah, Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Ohayo." They returned the greeting, and sat down.

"Today we will be having a few guests in our home." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. They rarely had guests.

"Who?" He asked, wondering if it was Sakura's parents.

"Suigetsu-san, and Karin-san." Mikoto avoided Sasuke's eyes- she knew he held strong disliking for Karin- and continued, "They're here to discuss future land alliances.. apparently they wanted to talk about it at the clan head meeting, but they never got the chance."

_That's because.. _Sasuke thought, _Nevermind._

"When will they be here?"

"Shortly. Later morning, I'm assuming."

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed under his breath, and Mikoto looked at him,

"Don't use that language at my table."

Sakura stifled a laugh.

Again, Sakura and Sasuke were dressed more formally, and when Sasuke met Sakura in the hallway, he grabbed her arm.

"Karin.. she's a little bit touchy. She might be a little rude. Don't pay attention to her." Sakura nodded. She'd met Karin once, and had disliked her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

".. looks like they're here." Sasuke sighed, and led her down the stairs.

**CHAPTER 10**- FIN

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Short Chapter, but I wrote three last night. So, Chapter 11 is up too.

Karin.. ugh. I hate her.

By the way, I got a whole bunch of reviews for Chapter 9 (hugs you all) and one was like 'Aw, he confessed!'

And I was like 'WHAT?! HE CONFESSE- OH RIGHT.. I posted that chapter.. '

Anyways, thanks fo reading. Next chapter is up soon.

* * *


	11. Hurt

**Chapter 11**

Without Affection

_Part Three_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin giggled as she and Suigetsu walked through the door. Suigetsu sighed. Karin was acting inappropriately.. again. She was supposed to become his wife for God's sakes.

"Karin-san, Suigetsu-san." Sasuke nodded. He and Suigetsu were some what friends, but Karin was just.. First she says that she thought the fact that his mother led the clan was wrong, and next she's all over him. Sometimes he wanted to slap her.

"The trip here was so long!" Karin sighed, over dramatically I might add.

"Karin, it was a half hour." Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Suigetsu."

"We should start this meeting.." Sasuke led them into the parlour.

"Right. I wanted to discuss a few things with you.."

This led to a discussion on property rights, and such. Soon enough, Karin was complaining, among other things, such as glaring at Sakura.

"We should take a break!" She whined, and Sakura's knuckles turned white from clutching the arms on her chair. This Karin girl was really getting on her nerves.

"Let's go sit outside, then." Sasuke got up, but Karin stopped him.

"Here, Sasuke-kun, I'll help you carry all these scrolls. Suigetsu and Sakura can go outside and get chairs!"

Now, Sasuke knew that anyone other than Karin would be better for the job, but he was brought up to be polite.

".. uh. Okay?" He saw Sakura's raised eyebrow.

"Great!" Everyone knew that Karin wanted to get alone with Sasuke, but they figured she wasn't stupid enough to do anything. She was, after all, getting married soon.

Suigetsu and Sakura hurried out to the garden, set up chairs, and hurried back.

"She won't try anything, will she?" Sakura looked at Suigetsu. His face was concentrated.

"I doubt it. She's got more tact than that. I hope."

"And Sasuke wouldn't let her." Suigetsu nodded.

They turned the corner, and Suigetsu turned suddenly. Sakura ran face first into his chest. Suigetsu's face had a murderous glare. He turned and walked down the hallway. Sakura ran in the room.

Karin was against Sasuke. His hands were on her shoulders, and her arms were around his head. Her lips were crushed against his.

Sakura didn't look back. She ran down the hallway, in the opposite direction of Suigetsu.

"It's not surprising that Karin did something like this.. it's surprising Sasuke didn't stop it."

Sasuke pushed Karin as hard as he could. She finally let go of her iron grip on his head. The reason he hadn't pushed her off was because it was almost physically impossible. He had been trying, but the girl had a grip of steel.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" She backed away, smirking.

"Sasuke-kun, you know you want me." She was trying to be seductive, "We can have the most amazing affair.." She started, but Sasuke was already turning the corner to go out to the garden.

"She won't be there." Karin laughed, evilly, "She saw. You did nothing to stop it, either."

"Excuse me?!" Sasuke was fuming as he re entered the room, "Don't even start, Karin. "

"Well-" He interrupted her.

"You've been like this ever since I met you. You're getting married. Act like it, you whore."

_Politeness my ass,_ he thought bitterly, _she crossed the line._

"Excuse me?!" She glared at him, "You don't know something good until you've lost it. You'll come crawling back to me."

But Sasuke was already gone.

"Sakura!" He ran down the hallway, to find Suigetsu sitting in an arm chair, completely pissed off.

"I couldn't-"

"I know, I know. She's got some kind of iron grip. My arm is constantly bruised. I just didn't think that she'd actually do anything. Sakura-san ran the other way, I'm pretty sure. I think she thinks you kissed her back." Suigetsu's face was angry, but it also held regret and sadness. Of course, even if your wife was Karin, you'd be feeling pretty rejected if you saw her kissing some guy.

"Arigato. And Suigetsu?" He looked up,

"Yeah?"

"Sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I know you're a good guy. You shouldn't have to marry someone like that." Suigetsu sighed,

"Sometimes we have no control, I suppose."

"Aa."

With that, he ran in the other direction, in search of Sakura.

He found her in the garden. Exactly where Karin said she wouldn't be.

"Sakura!" He ran towards her, and when she looked up, he saw that she had tears running down her face.

* * *

**Author's Note**: AHHHHH. Karin is an evil banana. Just kidding.

More shortness of chapters. I WROTE THREE OR FOUR OR SOMETHING.. THE NEXT ONE IS SUPER SUPER SHORT. Just warning. BUT EXTREMELY IMPORTANT. OHOHOHOHOHOHO.

* * *


	12. A Good Apology

**Chapter 12**

Without Affection

_Part Three_

* * *

This'll be short, seeing as I can't think.

* * *

"Sakura!" She turned her head away. She was going to confront him.

"Sasuke." She said, monotonously.

"Look, I-" She interrupted.

"You know, I didn't think that she'd do anything. I was wrong." She laughed bitterly, "But, what I'd never expect in a million years was for you to kiss her back."

"Saku-"

"No. Let me finish. I was under the impression that you were both getting married to different people. If you like her so much, why don't you get married to her?!" She was getting louder, and she was crying again.

"Yesterday you told me that you loved me! And I was happy! You know why, Sasuke? Because I loved you. Apparently I was wrong to believe you."

He stepped forward, but she got up. She had confronted him, she could run now.

"Sakura!" She ran as fast as she could in a random direction. Through the garden, he followed her. He wasn't able to run as fast because of his ribs, or he would've caught her a while ago. Eventually, she slowed down, and he took the opportunity to catch her. He grabbed her arm, and she whipped around.

"Would you give me a chance to explain?!" She looked hurt.

"Fine. Explain why you and Karin were kissing in the parlor."

"She kissed me! You really think that I would kiss her?!"

"Apparently, you did! I saw it!"

"She forced herself on me! She had her hands wrapped around my head, if you didn't notice! I couldn't move!"

"She can't be that strong, Sasuke."

"Apparently she can, because I couldn't move. I would've pushed her through a wall if I could have."

"What makes you think I'm going to believe you?"

"You really think I'd kiss her?! You really think that I'd stoop that low?"

He did have a point. Sasuke was polite, and had a sense of tact and she doubted that he'd go around kissing random girls, but still. She saw.

"I saw!"

"I already explained that!"

Sakura collapsed to her knees. Of course he wouldn't have kissed Karin.

"I.. I'm sorry, Sasuke." Tears fell from her eyes, "I don't know.. what.."

Mumbling incoherently seemed to be a trend with these two,

"I believe you, Sasuke.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He knelt down beside her.

"Sakura.." She looked up at him, and he touched her cheek.

"Do you really love me?" Oh, fuck. She hadn't even realized that she had just totally confessed to him, in all her anger. Her cheeks turned red, and she was silent. Then she spoke,

".. I think so." He smiled at her, and she was taken aback.

"That's good.."

And then he kissed her. Not exactly out of the blue, but it was surprising.

It wasn't forced, and he had no iron grip on her head. Her hand slipped into his, and she kissed him back with a red, tear stained face.

* * *

AN: I thought this was a good place to end the chapter. Chapter 13'll be up in a couple seconds. This chapter was dramatic.

* * *


	13. Confessions

_**Chapter 13**_

Without Affection

_And then he kissed her. Not exactly out of the blue, but it was surprising. _

_It wasn't forced, and he had no iron grip on her head. Her hand slipped into his, and she kissed him back with a red, tear stained face._

She pulled away from him eventually, eyes wide. He looked at her.

"Sakura.." His hand was still holding hers. She looked more surprised than anything, and she was still bright red.

"What I told you yesterday was the truth.." His eyes bore into hers. This wasn't like Sasuke, at all, "I know.. I know. It's not like me.. to be.. like this."

Well, thank-you for pointing that out.

"I don't know when I finally figured it out, but I know that I am, in love with you, I mean.." He was having a hard time with this, she could tell.

What if this was all a dream? What if she was in a coma, and she lived in the future, and she was just dreaming all of this? Sakura was completely overwhelmed. Just a few weeks ago, she hadn't even met Sasuke, now they were in love with each other. It was weird, to be blunt, but Sakura didn't mind.

"So, I guess it's a good thing that we're getting married, ne?" She smiled.

His eyes widened a bit, and then he produced a small smile of his own.

"Aa."

Karin sat in the parlour, hoping that Sakura wouldn't forgive Sasuke. Who would turn down that offer? Who would turn down her? Suigetsu stood at the door.

"Karin." He didn't look very happy, "We're leaving. I can't believe you."

His face was impassive. Karin raised an eyebrow,

"It's not my fault that I'm beautiful and Sasuke just couldn't resi-"

"Shut up, Karin." He shook his head, "I'm so.. sick of you."

Well, even Karin has feelings. She stood up, angrily.

"You're sick of me!?" Her fists clenched, "You're the one who never does anything to please me! YOU are the one who never acts like the husband!"

"And _what_, exactly, is the husband supposed to do?"

"You're.. supposed to act like I'm the most important thing! You're supposed to be.."

"Your servant?" Her head shot up, "You've got to be an idiot to think I'm going to be your servant. See, this is why I'm so fucking tired of you! You think that everyone's just here to please you! I'll tell you something, Karin. They're not."

"Ugh!" Karin stormed up to Suigetsu, with an open palm, "You bastard!"

Her attempt at a slap was poor, because Suigetsu held her hand at least 10 cm away from his face.

"I don't deserve this. I didn't do anything wrong." Suigetsu shook his head, again.

"We're leaving." He let go of her wrist, and left the room.

When people cry they get tired, and when people get tired they fall asleep.

Sakura was a prime example of this, seeing as she was currently fast asleep in the field. Of course, Sasuke watched her. Suigetsu had showed up, thanking him, and telling him that they would be in contact soon. He looked happy with himself, and Sasuke figured it had something to do with telling Karin off. How he hated that girl. Everything about her made him angry. He hoped that now, she would leave him alone. He closed his eyes.

_**Flashback**_

_"So, Sasuke-kun." Karin walked closer to him. He backed away, slightly. "I hear you and Sakura weren't getting along?" _

_"We-"_

_"Me and Suigetsu don't get along either. We coul-"_

_"Karin. Stop." _

_"Sasuke-kun. You don't see the greatness that's right _in front_ of you." _

_"If you're suggesting something, Karin, it won't work."_

_"Sasuke-kun._." _She giggled, "You have to learn.. to take risks."_

_She pushed him against the wall, and forced her lips onto his._

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura opened her eyes, slowly. She was currently laying on something warm. Yes, it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" She shifted so she was facing him, "Sasuke-kun?" His eyes were closed, she realized, so she stopped. She smiled softly. He looked very peaceful. Then he frowned.

"Sakura." He said her name clearly, "Sakura. Help me.." She frowned.

"Sasuke.." He shifted, and jerked.

"Sakura! No!"

_**Dream Sequence**_

_Sasuke ran through the manor. He had heard Sakura scream, but he couldn't find her. He opened door after door, until he reached his father's study._

_His father was there, and so was Sakura, bloody and bruised on the ground. He couldn't move. His father laughed cruelly,_

_"You couldn't stop it when it was you, and you can't stop it now!"_

_**End dream sequence.**_

Sasuke's eyes shot open. Sakura sat in front of him, worriedly.

"Sasuke.. are you okay?" He realized that Sakura wasn't on the ground, bloody and bruised, and a wave of relief came over him.

"You're okay.." Sakura looked at him oddly,

"Of course I am.. what were you dreaming about?" Sasuke was silent.

"My father.. he was.. again.. but you.."

Sakura understood.

Mikoto watched, again, as the two returned to the manor. Something had gone wrong, she could tell, but they looked quite content in each other's presence.

**Authors Note**: Sorry for waiting like a month to update. I have finals soon- in like, a week, so I've been buried in reviews and such.

Anyways. :D review please. ,


	14. Reasoning

**Chapter 14**

_**Without Affection**_

* * *

"You should tell your mot-"

"I'm not telling my mother, Sakura. You know I can't."

She had tried more than once to convince him to let his mother know about the past abuse of his father, but he always refused. He said that if she knew, her heart would be broken.

"Sasuke." He stopped walking, ".. Why?"

"Why.. what?"

".. Um." She fidgeted, he sighed.

"Why did he..? Because I wasn't good enough. Itachi always had one up. He was smarter, he was stronger.."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Sasuke had grown up being told he wasn't good enough.

"Sasuke.. you don't believe that do you?" He didn't answer, "Sasuke! You're smart, and you're strong! Don't listen to what your father said!"

"He was my father. I did things to impress him."

"But he was wrong! He beat you, and you still listen to him?!" Sasuke stopped.

"Stop bringing it up. This conversation is over."

Sakura watched as Sasuke continued to walk down the hallway, and followed shortly after. Sasuke could have some sort of psychological trauma or something. She couldn't let him suffer this. His dreams, and his constant feeling of not being good enough. Even though his father was dead, he still believed that he was weak. He didn't deserve it.

"Sakura-chan." Mikoto looked up from her desk, and smiled, "What can I help you with?"

"Uh.. ano.. I have.." She looked around.

"Go on, dear."

"Sa-" She stopped herself. She couldn't do it. Sasuke had said it- it would break Mikoto's heart to know that her husband had abused her son. She couldn't hurt Mikoto like that. "Nevermind."

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded her head quickly, "Alright. If you need anything else, just come see me.."

"Arigato." Sakura left the room, embarrassed.

"Sakura.. what do you have to tell me?" Mikoto muttered to herself.

Sakura was met by Sasuke outside the door to Mikoto's office.

"What are you doing here?" His expression was serious, he looked alarmed.

"I was just-"

"Did you tell her, Sakura?" She looked around, and shook her head.

"No.. I." She was slammed against the wall, Sasuke's face inches from hers.

"What were you doing in there?"

"I.. was.." She sighed, "I was going to tell her."

Sasuke pressed Sakura closer to the wall.

"You were _going_ to tell her?"

"Yes. But, I didn't!" Her face was red, due to their proximity.

"Now she's suspicious." Sasuke said quietly, "Fuck! I thought I told you.."

"I know you told me! But, Sasuke.. I care about you! You know that! You're having reoccurring nightmares! You still think that you're weak! You're not!"

"How would you know that?" His face was closer than Sakura was comfortable with, "How would you know? You don't know. You don't know what it feels like to have the one person you try to impress call you weak, and annoying."

Sakura narrowed her eyes,

"Yes. Actually, I do. I do know what it's like to have someone you love tell you that you're annoying. I know what it's like to feel weak. You should know that, Sasuke." He knew she was implying to him. "You have to tell someone about it. He's been dead for how long? You can't let this haunt you!"

He let go of her, and she took a deep breath. Sasuke was mad, she could tell. He said nothing as he stared at her for a few more moments, then walked away.

She wanted him to stay. To hold her, and tell her that she was right, and he was going to tell his mother. She wanted to save him.

Sasuke ran a hand through his dark hair. She had her reasons, but so did he. How did he know the nightmares would stop? It's impossible to erase your past.

He told Sakura, to get it off his chest. He figured that he could trust her. Hopefully that was true.

Small arms wrapped around his back.

"I don't want to fight with you." Her voice was quiet, almost inaudible. He turned to face her.

"It's not that.. I.. don't want to tell her because I'm afraid that she'll say something. I'm afraid of hurting her, you know that. She was so in love with him.. I.."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry."

Everything was quiet. Sasuke turned to face Sakura. He looked up.

"Sasuke.." His mother stood, tears streaming down her face, against the wall behind them.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**: Yeah, she had to find out sooner or later. Sorry for the short chapter. '


End file.
